You Are My Master
by Athena7787
Summary: Abigail and Adrianna are normal high school students. Until they lose a bet to Joey and Kaiba and become their personal maids! Can they survive at the houses of these males?
1. Prolouge

Athena7787: I love being in my own stories!

Afina: I'm also in this RIGHT?!

Athena7787: WELL, I'm not sure you want to be in this one but ok!

Adrianna and Abigail are in maid uniforms but at different locations. Abigail at Joey's house and Adrianna at Kaiba's.

Adrianna: (texts Abigail) How are we here again?

Flashback!

Abigail and Adrianna were on a double date with Kaiba and Joey.

Abigail: Let's make a bet!

Adrianna: I have a bad feeling about this.

Joey: I'm feeling lucky!

Abigail: Here it is... Adrianna vs. Kaiba. Loser becomes the other's servant.

Adrianna: I know where this is going. Abigail vs. Joey. Same rules. Right?

Abigail: YUP! You guys in?

Kaiba: I could use an extra maid. Fine. I am in.

Joey: My own personal maid.. hhehehehehe. I'm in!

Adrianna: Kaiba in a butler uniform... I'm sold!

Abigail: I love my plans!

Abigail lost to Joey and Adrianna lost to Kaiba.

Abigail: Just as expected. I love my devious plans! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Afina: YOU SET ME UP!

Athena7787: Don't you mean I SETO YOU UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Afina: (hits Athena7787 with a shovel and knocks her out) That's all for now!


	2. Chapter 1

Athena7787: Hiiiiiiii! We are back!

Afina: Is this chapter from my point of view or yours?

Athena7787: I DON'T KNOW!

Afina: Then why are you writing this?

Athena7787: WELL...

Afina: Say it and I'll kill you.

Athena7787: I really don't know.

Afina: Typical.

Athena7787: Well... I choose you!

Afina: I'm NOT a Pokemon.

After losing the bet to Kaiba, Adrianna has arrived at Kaiba's house. ( I should say mansion. ) Mansion.

Adrianna: ummmmmm...

Kaiba: Since you are my maid, you need to be in a proper maid uniform.

Adrianna: This is NOT going to end well.

Kaiba: Let's take your measurements.

Adrianna: Sure. Wait... WHAT?!

Kaiba got out a measuring tape while Adrianna stood with her arms straight out.

Kaiba: Waist 32 cm, height 189 cm, bust 48 cm... You have pretty small boobs!

Adrianna: Hey! They're bigger then Wheeler's girlfriend!(True Fact)

Kaiba: You do have a point.

Adrianna: Of course I do!

30 minutes later...

Kaiba: Put this on.

Adrianna: FINE!

Adrianna's uniform was like one you would wear if you worked at a maid cafe. She wore a long black dress that went down to her ankles, and a white apron over it.

Adrianna: Thank you.

Kaiba: For what?

Adrianna: If I were with Wheeler then I probably would hve just an apron or something.

Kaiba: You shouldn't thank me yet. You're not home free.

Adrianna: Uh oh.

Athena7787: Sorry for shortness!

Afina: What a great ending. (ROLLS EYES)


	3. Chapter 2

Afina: HA! I can't wait to see YOUR uniform Athena7787!

Athena7787: I don't know what it looks like either. Only Joey does.

Afina: Go have fun! Go embarrass yourself!

Athena7787: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Abigail walked up to a small house which was Joey's.

Abigail: Well let's get to work!

Joey: Wait. You need a uniform. Come inside. It's all set.

Abigail: Where is my uniform?

Joey: In your new room. At the end of the hall. On your right.

Abigail: Thanks.

Abigail walks into her starts to undress. She picks up a short, white apron on her bed.

Abigail: JOEYYYYYYY YOU PERVERTTTTTTTTT!

Joey: (snickers) It'll fit you perfectly! I took your measurements while you slept!

Abigail: ( leaves room) YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!

Joey: ( starts blushing) You... aren't dressed! All you have is your B-cup bra and matching undies!

Abigail: (looks down and blushes) How did you know I was a B-cup?!

Joey: From your measurements?

Abigail: (punches Joey) PERVERT!

Joey: But still, you lost the bet so go dress in your uniform

Abigail: Why me Ra? Why me!

Abigail leaves the room, now in her uniform.

Joey: As I thought perfect fit!

Abigail: (blushing) THIS is what YOU call perfect fit?!

The apron completely showed her panties and if she leaned down, Joey could see her bra.

Marik: How will Abigail survive being his maid?

Afina: (sigh)

Athena7787: I don't know myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Afina: HAHAHAHAHA! You only have an apron!

Athena7787: SHUT IT! IT'S ALL BECAUSE JOEY IS A PERVERT!

Afina: HAHA! You're panties show!

Athena7787: HAHAHAHA!

Afina: Why are you laughing?

Athena7787: Because, I'm the writer. Don't be mad if a CERTAIN WIND makes Seto see YOUR panties.

Afina: NO! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! ( gets down on her knees )

Athena7787: That's better.

Marik: Chapter START!

Athena7787: WTH?!

Kaiba: You better look better than Wheeler's maid.

Adrianna: (Shows photo of Abigail as a maid )

Kaiba: We have to step up are game Adrianna!

Adrianna: Is this just a competition to you?

Kaiba: A competition where I can also fool around with the girl I love.

Adrianna: Oooooooo. Kaiba's bein' flirty!

Kaiba: ( blushes )

Adrianna: I wonder if when you blush a cat dies?

At the nearby animal shelter...

Vet: NO! MAX STAY WITH US!

Back at Kaiba's mansion...

Adrianna: Suspicion confirmed!

Kaiba: Ugh. Even when I'm serious she just shakes it off... hmmmm... Adrianna are you a slut?

Adrianna: You just noticed that? I think Yusei can give birth.

Kaiba: Where did you get that from?

Adrianna: Ask the writer!

Athena7787: Well I was talking on the phone while writing this and the real Adrianna said Yusei was giving birth.

Kaiba: OK?

Suddenly a CERTAIN WIND blows by and lifts up Adrianna's skirt. Kaiba can see her panties.

Athena7787: HAHA! I wasn't lying!

Afina: I will get you back!

Athena7787: I doubt it.

Kaiba: ( face turns beet red )

Adrianna: Let's ask the vet.

At the shelter...

Vet: NO! RUBY! NOT YOU TOO!

Kaiba: FINE! I AM! YOU HAPPY NOW?! 

Adrianna: YUP! CAN WE EAT NOW? I'M HUNGRY. Let's go to the restaurant at Kaiba Land.

Kaiba: Sure.

Kaiba and Adrianna enjoy a fabulous dinner at Kaiba's restaurant. The leave hand in hand.

Afina: GRRRRRRRRRR.

Athena7787: Hey at least you had a good ending.

Afina: FINE! I EXPECT MORE NEXT TIME THOUGH!

Athena7787: OK, OK. Gee. What a slave driver.


	5. Chapter 4

Afina: Stop being a lazy bitch and write an intro.

Athena: I don't wanna.

Afina: OK, are you feeling alight? You freak when someone uses improper grammar and now you are using it yourself.

Athena: I only be drinkin' a SPECIAL LIQUID.

Afina: Oh crap. Who gave you it?

Athena: Ask the story.

Afina: (sigh) She's drunk.

Abigail was at Joey's small cottage, working to clean the pigsty of a house.

Abigail: Seriously Joey, don't you ever clean?

Joey: NOPE!

Abigail: I LIKE YOUR OPTIMISM!

Joey: You are NOT making sense.

Abigail: Who cares?

Joey: Oh well. Keep working.

Abigail cleans until Joey's room is spotless. Joey has issues with cleaning his room. There are empty bags of chips, half full water bottles, dirty socks, and worst of all... his underwear.

Abigail: (turns dark red) JOEY! YOUR UNDERWEAR IS ON THE FLOOR! (calling to Joey from his room)

Joey: THEN PICK IT UP, MAID!

Abigail: Why did I propose this bet?

Later that day...

Abigail: JOEY! (calling to Joey from his room)

Joey: WHAT?

Abigail: I'M THIRSTY!

Joey: (comes to Abigail) Here, have this. (flashes smile)

Abigail: (blushes) Uh, yeah sure.

Abigail guzzles down a mysterious dark liquid.

Joey: How do you feel?

Abigail: (drunk) Like I'm walking on air!

Abigail stumbles and trips on her own feet, falling on top of Joey. This is followed by an avalanche of clothing, making them kiss.

Joey: (blushing) What did you?! What did I?!

Abigail: It's all good. I'm fi- (passes out)

Joey: (sigh) What a troublesome princess.

Joey princess carries Abigail and places her on the velvet couch. He then takes a woolen blanket and places it over her.

Joey: Goodnight princess. (kisses forehead)

Abigail is talking in her sleep.

Abigail: Goodnight Joey.

Joey has a warm smile on his face as he heads to bed himself.

Afina: HEY! YOU HAD A BETTER ENDING THAN ME!

Athena: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Afina: Really?


	6. Chapter 5

Afina: Oh crap.

Athena: What? Oh yes, it's YOUR turn. Should I reintroduce that CERTAIN WIND?

Afina: NO! NO MORE KITTIES SHALL DIE!

Athena: I'd doubt that. Kaiba probably going to blush A LOT more.

Afina: Really?

Athena: YUP!

Afina: HOORAY! START ALREADY THEN!

Adrianna: I'm BOREDDDDDDD.

Kaiba: I can see that.

Adrianna was laying on the couch, doing exactly NOTHING.

Adrianna: Can we go to your amusement park?

Kaiba: Sure.

Kaiba calls his driver, and Adrianna and Kaiba go into the white limousine. Inside, Kaiba and Adrianna sit across from each other on the soft, velvet seats. Finally, after an awkwardly silent 30 minute drive, they arrive at Kaiba Land.

Adrianna: (eyes shining) Can we go on the Roller Coaster? PLEASE.

Kaiba: NO.

Adrianna: (puppy dog eyes) B-b-but WHY NOT?

Kaiba: I'm um

Adrianna: WELL?

Kaiiba: I'M AFRAID OF ROLLER COASTERS! (blushes)

Adrianna: Let's check on our kitty friends!

At the animal shelter...

Vet: KIKI! WHY YOU?!

Kiki: Meow (I'm sorry)

Vet: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back at Kaiba Land...

Adrianna: Whoopsie daisy!

Kaiba: What about the ride?

Adrianna: You'd really go on it for me?

Kaiba: I'll face any fear for you dearest.

Adrianna and Kaiba go on the largest Roller Coaster in Kaiba Land. They are seated in the front car. Click. Click. They are slowly climbing the steep hill. Click. Click. CREAKKK. The coaster stops for only a moment before rocketing down the first and biggest hill.

Kaiba: (screaming like a girl) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Adrianna: (cracking up) YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!

Kaiba: EEEEEEEEEEEEK! WHAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE WIND?

Adrianna: I SAID YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!

Kaiba: OH. (blushes) I DO NOT!

At the shelter AGAIN...

Vet: (sigh) This is really getting old. A mysterious force killing of my cats. And they are all related.

Abigail: IMPROPER!

Back on the coaster...

Kaiba: (panting) WHEN (huff) WILL (huff) IT ( huff) END?

Adrianna: HOW ABOUT NOW?

Kaiba: Oh.

Adrianna and Kaiba get off the giant coaster.

Kaiba: How about the Ferris Wheel? That should calm us down.

Adrianna: OKAY!

Adrianna and Kaiba walk up to a giant Ferris Wheel with vibrant lights.

Adrianna: (grabs Kaiba's hand) Let's get on!

Adrianna and Kaiba are slowly rising to the top of the Ferris Wheel. Adrianna rushes to the window and uses her sleeve to wipe the fog off it so she can see through it.

Adrianna: Look at the view!

The buildings are sparkling like diamonds, each with their own unique light. Adrianna's eyes are shining like those of a child at a candy store.

Kaiba: You are such a mhph.

Adrianna forcefully presses her lips onto his, silencing the CEO.

Kaiba: What the?

Adrianna: Did you not like it?

Kaiba: Nope... I loved it.

Kaiba attacks Adrianna's lips with his, not giving her any time to breathe. He forces his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. As the couple make out, they do not notice their at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel already.

Operator: Ummm Mister Kaiba Sir?

Kaiba: Spin it again.

Operator: Of course.

As the Ferris Wheel makes its final loop, Kaiba pushes Adrianna onto the seat, and they become "rougher" in their play. This time seems faster than the last, and Adrianna notices this.

Adrianna: We can continue this at your place.

Kaiba: Awwwwww. Fine.

Afina: YOU ARE JUST GOING TO END IT LIKE THAT?!

Athena: YUP! You two are a happy couple now, so if you readers want more you will have to review for it.

Afina: YOU MUST REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Akuna: (sobbing) Another story is ending. WAAAAAAA!

Afina: When did YOU get here? I'm her TRUE YAMI.

Akuna: NO! I AM!

Afina: I AM!

Akuna: I AM!

Athena: Calm down. Both of you are my Yami.

Afina: Fine. I shall compromise.

Akuna: HEY! I'm the one who's compromising.

Afina: No. I AM!

Akuna: I AM!

Afina: I AM!

Athena: They will NEVER stop, so I'll just begin.

Abigail: Joey, wake up. Joey?

Joey is asleep on his bed, sprawled out like a starfish. He is also snoring.

Abigail: JOEYYY! WAKE UP!

Joey: (mumbling) Just five more minutes please.

Abigail: NO.

Joey: I know that only harsh towards me attitude. Good morning to you Abigail!

Abigail: (sigh) Wake up. I'm bored. I will die of boredom soon.

Joey: We wouldn't want that, now would we?

Abigail: Yes, so take me somewhere. Somewhere APPROPRIATE.

Joey: Fine, fine. Today shall be on me.

Abigail: YAY! Where to go. Shopping?

Joey: NO.

Abigail: An amusement park?

Joey: The only one around here belongs to Kaiba, so NO.

Abigail: (mumbling) Where to go, where to go.

Joey: I got it!

Abigail: Where?

Joey: It's a secret.

Abigail: Awwww. BOOOOOO!

Joey: Put the blindfold on.

Abigail: Do I HAVE to?

Joey: Yes.

Abigail: Fine.

Joey puts the blindfold on Abigail and they set off to go to this MYSTERY PLACE.

Joey: Now just follow my guidance and we are... HERE.

Joey takes the blindfold off Abigail. They are alone in a large movie theater, sitting together in the front row. A slideshow begins to play on the screen. It is displaying all the times Joey and Abigail spent together.

Abigail: WOW! This is AMAZING! When did you take all these photos?

Joey: I didn't take them. I've been planning this for a long time. I hired a professional photographer to snap photos as we went along.

Abigail recognized the photos. One of them was when they participated in a play together. Abigail had played the role of Martha Washington, and Joey was George Washington. Another one was when they went shopping together. Joey had his arms full of bags, and was hunched over due to the weight. There was also a photo of when they went to a festival's dance together. Joey was in a black tuxedo, while Abigail was in a blue, satin dress with a black sash.

Abigail: I love you Joey.

Joey: I love you too, Abigail.

The couple began making out when the theater manager came in.

Manager: Um excuse me? Your time is up.

Joey: OH. Uh ok.

Abigail: We can have more fun later.

Afina: So you will just end it like that?

Athena: YUP! Like I said, if the readers want to know what happens next, they will have to review for the sequel.

Afina: OK THEN! REVIEW OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH A SHOVEL!


End file.
